


Dumpling

by spiralicious



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin tries to have a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpling

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my attempt to bring food porn to as many fandoms as possible.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 4 "Was Not Satisfied," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Jin searched the fridge, intent on finishing the last of the take-out. If he hurried, he could have it all to himself before Mugen woke up and realized he was missing.

The container was behind the mustard.

He took it out and got ready to fish out a dumpling, when he looked up and saw Mugen standing in the doorway. He was smirking and clicking a set a chopsticks. The sneaky bastard didn’t even take the time to put any clothes on, Jin noted.

The two stared at each other until Mugen made his move. He lunged forward and Jin turned away, blocking him. They continued their dance of attacking and dodging until Mugen managed to wind an arm around Jin. His other had a hold of the chopsticks, which he had managed to get into the container. He smirked in victory as he pulled a dumpling out of the container, until he realized Jin had a hold of the same dumpling.

They stared at each other, neither willing to let the other have the dumpling.

Jin snuck his free hand down to Mugen’s cock. He began stroking until Mugen closed his eyes and his head rolled back. Jin took advantage of the situation and spun away. He popped the dumpling into his mouth and turned back to face Mugen, intent on finishing off the rest of the container in front of him.

But his victory was short lived. Mugen had gotten a hold of the container when Jin snagged the dumpling. And now he was shoveling its contents into his smug mouth.

Jin decided Mugen was going to suffer for that.


End file.
